


Taking A Bullet

by likelike_love



Series: And Then [4]
Category: In Plain Sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likelike_love/pseuds/likelike_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1x04 Trojan Horst</p>
<p>Here's a little something for Trojan Horst. It takes place months later when things are back to normal. Or as normal as things can get for these two. It's very much in the vein of a scene we see much later in the series, season 3's Whistle Stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking A Bullet

**Author's Note:**

> This is #4 in my And Then series.
> 
> [Originally posted](http://mary-marshall.livejournal.com/623645.html) on mary_marshall.livejournal.com on October 16, 2011.

"Calvin- That's your name, right? Calvin?" Marshall wheeled his chair closer to his desk.

"Well, Calvin, I'm concerned about a sum of money missing from my check this pay period. I was hoping you might be able to help me rectify that, Calvin.

"Yes, Calvin, of course I do. Bravo Alpha 76298 Charlie-" Marshall's hand closed tightly around his coffee mug.

"No, I didn't call you Charlie, Calvin. I was simply using the International Civil Aviation Organization phonetic alphabet, widely accepted as the standard-

"Yes, I'll hold."

The elevator doored opened and Mary Shannon emerged, half a donut dangling from her mouth, a coffee in each hand. She tilted her head back to accommodate the rest of the donut before speaking. "What's the good word, Phyllis?" Crumbs and powdered sugar sprayed from her mouth as she spoke.

Marshall shot her a look from across the room.

"Yes, Calvin, thank you. Now as I was saying, my latest paycheck appears to be short $36.14."

"No, wait-" He let out a frustrated growl. "What?"

"You talking to me? Or Calvin?" Mary laughed at her own joke.

"I'm on hold." He tapped a pencil against his mug in time with the muzak.

"When are you going to give this up?" She plopped onto her chair and powered up her computer.

"When justice is done."

"Oh for the love-"

Marshall launched into a familiar argument. "I'm serious, Mary. A paycheck is compensation for-"

"He works _hard_ for the money. Dun dun, dun dun. Soooo _hard_ for it, honey..."

Marshall waved his hand to try to quiet her.

"Yes, my name is Marshall Mann- 

"Yes, _Marshal_ Marshall Mann-

"Yes, that's very clever. I-

"Yes. Now, if you could-"

The conference room door swung open.

"Inspector Shannon? Thank you for favoring us with your presence this afternoon. Now if you wouldn't mind joining us in the conference room..." Stan held the door open and waved her in with a flourish.

Mary mock curtseyed before rolling her eyes in Marshall's direction. After getting no response, she slunk past Stan into the conference room.

Three plus hours and one mind-numbingly boring briefing later, Mary emerged from the conference room to find her partner still at his desk, regarding the phone receiver with a look of numb shock.

"What's the good word, Norma Rae?"

"What? Oh." He shook his head. "They docked my pay." He sounded confused.

"Just give back the post-its already!"

"Uh, Mare, that wasn't me. That was you."

"Oh, right. Well..." She gestured for him to continue.

"The tube."

"Come again?"

"The tube." His tone was flat.

"Of... toothpaste? Honestly, Marshall-"

"The tube from the windshield wiper fluid."

Her eyes went wide. "You mean..." She shook her head, disbelieving. Mary sat down with a thud, hardly noticing the chair beneath her.

"Yep."

"You poor bastard." She held her hand up to her mouth in a futile attempt to stifle a laugh.

Marshall shot her a sharp look.

She shrugged helplessly, trying to swallow back a giggle. She dropped her head to her desk, shoulders shaking.

Marshall's eyes rolled upwards, beseechingly, before a stream of high-pitched giggles escaped his own mouth.

Stan got up from his chair and shook his head at his two inspectors as they lapsed into hysterics. He shut the door to his office.

When she finally gathered some control, Mary wiped at her eyes. "You need a drink."

Marshall coughed. "We're on the clock," he sputtered.

Mary reached into her desk drawer. "I think you're owed some comp time."

She poured some scotch in two glasses, handed one to her partner.

"I feel like we should be toasting to something." Marshall held the glass with two fingers.

Mary raised her glass. "To taking a bullet, literally and figuratively."

"To Uncle Sam."

They drank in silence.

"Alright, partner. I'm heading out." She paused on her way across the office to place her hand on the right side of his chest. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Marshall rested his hand on top of hers. "Tomorrow."

She withdrew her hand. 

"Good. Now don't forget to turn off the lights when you go. I'd hate to see your check next week if you don't."


End file.
